The present invention relates to multifunctional displays and, in particular, to labeling functional control keys of multifunctional displays.
Generally, the controls on interactive displays are either hard labeled or soft labeled. Hard labels, sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cfixed,xe2x80x9d are those legends unchangeably printed on or near the control key, switch, or knob. Soft labels are legends printed on a display screen, typically adjacent to the control key, switch, or knob. Each are well known means of labeling.
Hard labeling limits the introduction of upgrades and additional features or functions into a device. The inability to change hard labels in an existing device limits the scope of changes that can be made to functions and features of that device. One printer device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,988, entitled PRINTER HAVING A MULTIMODE CONTROL PANEL SELECTIVELY MANIPULATABLE BETWEEN VARYING MODES OF OPERATION, issued to Yokoi on Feb. 19, 1991, the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, uses mechanical means to provide different hard labels for each of two different modes of operation. Yokoi provides multiple function switches on a control panel, each of the switches having a different function for each mode of operation. A first set of hard labels are provided on the control panel adjacent each switch, each label indicating the function of the adjacent switch relative to the first mode of operation. A second set of hard labels are provided on a xe2x80x9clidxe2x80x9d hinged to swing into position over the first set of hard labels (and the switches). The lid includes mechanical means for controlling the current mode of the printer device and for changing the current functionality of the switches to match the current operational mode of the printer device. Although the Yokoi device provides multifunctionality and variable labeling in a hard labeled device, it fails to provide for upgrades and additional features or functions beyond those originally programmed into the device.
Soft labeling can provide the variable functionality needed for introducing upgrades and additional features or functions into a device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,115, entitled TRANSACTION INQUIRING METHOD AND APPARATUS, issued to Yoshida on Sep. 1, 1992, the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a form of xe2x80x9con-screenxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csoftxe2x80x9d labeling in the context of an automated teller machine for banking transactions. The soft labels are displayed on a touch-sensitive screen and the function corresponding to each of the touch-sensitive switches varies depending upon the current mode of operation. Other machines use soft labeling in connection with off-screen switches or control keys. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,912, entitled MOBILE TELEPHONE USER INTERFACE INCLUDING FIXED AND DYNAMIC FUNCTION KEYS AND METHOD OF USING SAME, issued to Tsoi on May 27, 1997, the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses multiple off-screen keys each associated with soft labels displayed on an adjacent display screen of a mobile telephone handset. The soft-labeled keys are operative to access corresponding function labels relevant to the current operative mode or xe2x80x9ccontextxe2x80x9d of a user interface. The Tsoi device further combines the soft-labeled keys with a standard 10-key pad, each key having a fixed function designated by a hard label fixed thereon.
While soft labeling can provide the variable functionality needed for introducing upgrades and additional features or functions into a device, the label requires display space. Whether associated with on-screen touch-sensitive switches or off-screen mechanical switches, the soft label uses up valuable display space, often requiring up to 20% of the screen to display static control legends.
Thus, each of the known labeling methods, hard labeling and soft labeling, have serious limitations for use in a dynamically changing application displaying large quantities of information on a size-constrained display screen. What is needed is switch labeling method that provides maximum design flexibility and a secure path for introducing upgrades and additional features or functions into a device, without claiming the available display space.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior art by providing a switch labeling method that provides maximum design flexibility and a secure path for introducing upgrades and additional features or functions into a device, without claiming the available display space, and a device embodying the switch labeling method. The method and device of the present invention overcome the limitations of the prior art devices by providing a combination of both xe2x80x9cSecret Until Litxe2x80x9d labeling and soft labeling for use in a dynamically changing application capable of displaying large quantities of information on a display screen having size constraints.
According to one aspect of the invention, the present invention provides a user interface for use in a multifunctional display, the user interface includes one or more operational mode selection keys coupled to select different ones of multiple operational modes accessible by the user, and one or more function control keys electrically coupled with a selected operational mode. A Secret Until Lit label is electrically coupled with each function control key. When an associated operational mode is selected, the Secret Until Lit label is illuminated and presents a context sensitive function legend that defines the control key""s function relative to the selected operational mode. The interface also includes an on-screen soft label electrically coupled with each function control key. When a second different operational mode is selected, the Secret Until Lit label is extinguished and the soft label is activated. The activated soft label presents a context sensitive function legend that defines the control key""s function relative to the currently selected second operational mode. Thus, each of the Secret Until Lit labels and the on-screen soft labels are visible only when an associated operational mode is selected.
According to various aspects of the invention, the Secret Until Lit labels are positioned on a face of the function control key and/or on a panel surface of the multifunctional display nearby the function control key. Multiple independent sets of Secret Until Lit labels are optionally positioned on or nearby the function control keys. Each set of Secret Until Lit labels defines the functions of the function control keys relative to a different operational mode. Therefore, each independent set of Secret Until Lit labels is illuminated when the associated operational mode is selected. This activation of the independent sets of Secret Until Lit labels is driven by either a software command or a hardware switch.
According to other aspects of the invention, multiple operational modes include the on-screen soft labels. Thus, independent sets of soft labels associated with different operational modes appear on the display screen and define the functions of corresponding function control keys relative to the currently selected operational mode. The soft labels appear under the control of a software or hardware command.
According to other aspects of the invention, the secret until lit labels include a structure formed of substantially rigid transparent plastics material, such as a Perspex or acrylic block, having a first entry face and an opposing exit face and a label positioned proximately to the exit face. An illumination source, such as a light emitting diode, is mounted proximately to the entry face. The illumination source is coupled to one operational mode and generates illumination responsively to selection of that operational mode. According to some aspects of the invention, a light diffuser is positioned between the exit face and the label. According to other aspects of the invention, the label act as the light diffuser.
According to one aspect of the invention, the method of the invention for independently defining one or more control keys in a multifunctional display relative to a plurality of independent operational modes includes presenting a first context sensitive function legend relative to a first selected one of the multiple operational modes by illuminating a secret until lit label; and presenting a second context sensitive function legend relative to a second selected one of the multiple operational modes by illuminating a soft label. Preferably, the first context sensitive function legend defines a function of a control key relative to the first selected operational mode; and the second context sensitive function legend defines a function of the same control key relative to the second selected operational mode.
Preferably, the multifunctional display includes multiple control keys. In such circumstance, the secret until lit label is one of multiple secret until lit labels, each secret until lit label presenting one of several context sensitive function legends associated with respective control keys. Furthermore, the soft label is one of multiple soft labels, each soft label presenting one of several context sensitive function legends associated with respective ones of the same control keys. The control keys are preferably positioned nearby the display screen of the multifunctional display and the various soft labels appear on the display screen in positions clearly associative with their respective control keys. The Secret Until Lit labels are positioned on the panel of the multifunctional display in positions clearly associative with their respective control keys. Alternatively, the Secret Until Lit labels are positioned on the surface of the respective control keys. However, the various possible positions of the Secret Until Lit labels are not mutually exclusive.
According to other aspects of the invention, Secret Until Lit labels are optionally positioned both on and around the respective control keys. The various Secret Until Lit labels are grouped in set of multiple labels, each set of labels identifying the functions of respective control keys relative to a different operational mode. All of the Secret Until Lit labels and on-screen soft labels are electrically coupled to their respective operational modes in such manner that the labels identifying the functions of the corresponding function control keys are activated in response to selection of the respective operational mode.
According to one aspect of the invention, the invention is practiced in combination with an multifunctional display having a size-constrained display screen. Preferably, the multifunctional display is practiced in combination with an FAA certified multifunctional display operating multiple different but complementary avionics operational modes, including, for example, navigation, storm warning, weather radar, terrain advisory, flight information and serial communications to VHF radio Communication/Navigation receivers.
Accordingly, the multifunctional display labeled according to the invention provides sufficient information to the pilot in a format that is readily observed and understood. Thus, the combination labeling of the invention allows the pilot/user to act in a timely manner to protect the aircraft from entering an area of danger.
According to another aspect of the invention, when the invention is practiced in multiple different but complementary avionics operational modes, each operational mode is operated by a separate processor board containing a microprocessor, memory and input/output interface, each said processor board operating operational mode software; and a video data bus interconnects each said separate processor board under the control of a system superintendent. Preferably, the system superintendent is one of the various separate processor boards, for example, the navigation operational mode processor board.